Finding Out
by Yadda
Summary: Ginny discovers something about Harry that she wishes she hadn't. *Slash*
1. The First Discovery

Story: Finding Out  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: All books.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything, I'm making no money, don't sue me!  
  
Authors Note: Here there be SLASH. If that's not what you're into then just click the little back button on your browser, it's there for a reason.  
  
********  
  
Ginny was walking down the Charms Hall after a very late and very boring astronomy class when she heard it; the sound of someone in one of the, supposedly, empty classrooms. It was long after curfew and everyone without late night classes should have been back in their dorms long ago. This in itself wasn't too surprising; Ginny was still pretty close to the Astronomy Tower after all. Probably just a couple that couldn't take the time to go all the way down the hall and up the steps to the tower before they started making out.  
  
She paused and listened, trying to hear who it was, this could be some good gossip. There was a muffled thump and a moan from inside the dark classroom. Yep, definitely a couple.  
  
She pressed her ear to the door and heard more movement. Suddenly there was a gasp, then a throaty voice mumbled, "Oh... nice, yes... that's good, just like that... mmm."  
  
The voice sounded familiar, Ginny tried to place it; mentally running through all the boys in her class.  
  
"Could, won't you, please... " There was another gasp, "Oh, God yes!"  
  
Ginny didn't think the owner of the voice was someone she heard everyday. It could just be some seventh year she barely knew. Ginny gave up on the boy's identity and mused about who the girl with him was. When she thought about what the girl could be doing that could be keeping her so silent Ginny had to suppress a giggle. Then it occurred to Ginny that the boy might be in the classroom by himself, and she snorted out loud.  
  
Ginny froze for a moment, what if the couple in the classroom had heard her laugh? But it sounded as if they were too busy to notice any noises in the corridor now, the boy's moans were getting louder. She could her him panting now, even through the thick wood door.  
  
"Oh, Oh, so good!" Yes, she did know that voice; it was so very familiar... Ginny pressed her ear even harder against the door and strained her memory. "Ah, ah, yes! Oh God, Yes! Harry!"  
  
Ginny jumped back from the door in shock.  
  
"Harry? As in... her. Harry? With a boy! It couldn't be, it had to be someone else! Could it be a joke? Had the couple heard her snooping outside the door after all and decided to play a cruel and incredibly sick joke on her?" All thoughts of who the other boy with Harry was were driven from her mind at her horror of discovering her longtime crush in such a compromising position.  
  
Ginny stumbled back, caught between the desperate need to get away from this nightmare and the strong urge to stay and find out that it wasn't true. In her panicked movements she backed right into a suit of armor and sent it crashing to the floor. Ginny fell to the floor and sat unmoving for a moment before the sounds inside the classroom of someone speaking and then rushing to the door shocked her into action. She jumped to her feet and rushed down the hall, this time checking her way was unblocked before looking back at over her shoulder. The door swung open and a disheveled Harry Potter came out, breathing heavily and straightening his clothing.  
  
God, it was true then.  
  
Harry looked at the suit of armor across from him and then up down the hall. He noticed Ginny and gave a start.  
  
"Ginny, God you scared me! What happened!? What are you doing out here anyway!?" He was looking at her with wide eyes and his voice was shaking like he was afraid. Ginny found she couldn't answer. Her cheeks were very hot and tears were beginning to welling up in her eyes. Suddenly her need to escape was renewed and Ginny turned and ran.  
  
As soon as she started racing away she heard Harry's hurried footsteps following her.  
  
"Ginny! Hold on! Please, just wait!"  
  
Ginny reached the steps at the end of the Charms Hall and dashed down them. She turned a corner and went down another hall. She was running blindly now, sobbing loudly and not paying attention to where she was going.  
  
Ginny was crying too hard to run very fast and Harry caught up to her quickly. He grabbed her arm and jerked her to a stop.  
  
"Just wait damn it! At least let me.."  
  
But Ginny didn't want to hear anything Harry had to say. She tried to wrest her arm free of his grasp and kicked at him.  
  
"Let go, I... just let me go!" She managed to gasp out through her tears.  
  
But Harry won't give up, he captured her other arm and pushed her back and Ginny found herself pinned up against a cold stone wall. The icy feel of it cutting into her back made her take a deep breath.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Harry with sudden clarity. He was still panting heavily; trying to catch his breath so he could speak. His eyes looked out with panic from behind his glasses. They were dilated so that only a small rim of green could be seen around his pupils. Ginny dragged her glaze from Harry's eyes and noticed that his lips were red and swollen. And further down, on his neck, there was a row of teeth bruised into his skin.  
  
Ginny shuddered and looked away from Harry, over his shoulder down the darkened hall. She knew she was acting ridiculous. She had no claim on Harry; he could go snog whomever he wanted. But, she had always thought... hoped.... That someday, when they were older, when Harry noticed there was more to her then just being Ron's little sister with a crush on him... Then they would have that dream romance. Harry would be her knight in shining armor just like he was in the Chamber of Secrets. They would get married, maybe a double wedding with Ron and Hermione even... it would be so perfect.  
  
Ginny had thought she had seen the beginnings of their fairy tale last year when Harry had asked her to the Yule Ball. He had noticed her, wanted her to be around her... But no, she had already promised Neville she with him and Ginny certainly wasn't the type to back out of a promise. Maybe if she had said yes to Harry... maybe this wouldn't have happened... maybe she would have been with him in that classroom... maybe...  
  
Ginny suddenly snapped out of her reverie when she realized that Harry was speaking again. His voice was tight and she could tell he was struggling to remain calm.  
  
"Look, I know you're upset, but you have to listen to me. You can't tell anyone what you saw. Not anyone!" Ginny flinched, both from the pain of Harry's strong grip and from the anger in his words.  
  
He was ordering her not to tell anyone? Did she think she had no idea when to be discreet? Like she was some kind of idiot that would gossip about this to the first person she saw? As if she would want to share the embarrassment of catching her crush with someone else... especially with another boy.  
  
"Not anyone about... what... what you...umm..." Harry looked away as he struggled to finish his sentence.  
  
"I mean, How much.... that is, did you... "  
  
"You what to know exactly what I saw?" snapped Ginny, a note of disgust slipping unbidden into her voice.  
  
Harry's eyes flew back to her face at her words. His look of surprise was quickly replaced by something colder, it seemed to Ginny that he still angry, but at the same time... resigned. "Yes, I do want to know what you saw, if you don't mind."  
  
Ginny glared at him, "First I heard... quiet a bit of noise." She began to blush, but refused to bow to embarrassment, keeping her eyes on Harry's as she continued.  
  
"And then... a boy..." Ginny's lip curled slightly, she was too angry to try and keep her repulsion from showing. "I heard him yelling your name very loudly. Then, I saw you come out of the classroom, looking like... well, like you'd been snogging someone senseless."  
  
"That's all?" Harry said, leaning in closer to her. He shifted his grip from her wrists to her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, that's all." Ginny looked away, Harry's intense stare was making her nervous.  
  
"If you're lying...."  
  
"Why would I be lying!" Her eyes shot back to Harry's, her building temper giving her courage again. "Why should I care who you chose to spend your time with, or, or what you're doing with them! Now I'm not going to tell anyone anything about you or your love life so let me leave!"  
  
Harry didn't seem convinced, but he slowly released her shoulders and backed away. Ginny could feel his intense stare burning into her back as she slipped past him and started down the hall.  
  
Harry's voice echoed coolly after her, "Not a word, Ginny. Not to anyone!"  
  
Ginny didn't look back; she just kept walking to the end of the hall. As soon as she was round a corner and out of Harry's line of sight she gave into her nerves and started running again.  
  
********  
  
Somehow, Ginny made it back to her dorms, though she had no memory later of her dash through the halls. She collapsed onto her bed, still fully dressed, and panted for breath. She listened to her roommates' snores and tried not to think. She just wanted to sleep and to forget. But everything was rushing back at her.  
  
A strange male voice calling Harry's name, Harry himself red faced and sweaty, his desperate words in the hallway. Also coming to her were thoughts of what she hadn't seen, horrible things she didn't want to contemplate. But the harder she tried to ignore them the stronger her thoughts became. Ginny rolled over and pressed her face into her pillow to suppress the sounds of her sobs.  
  
It was a very long time until she finally fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay everybody, that's a rap. I hope you enjoyed the show. Originally this was just going to be a one shot but it seems to have turned into something longer so be on the look out for further chapters. This is my first posted fanfic so any reviews I received (good or bad) will be much appreciated. 


	2. The Second Discovery, Via a Convenient N...

Story: Finding Out  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: All books.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything, I'm making no money, don't sue me!  
  
Authors Note: Here there be SLASH. If that's not what you want to read then look, now over, little more, little more...and... Stop! That's the back button, knock yourself out.  
  
********  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning feeling numb. She changed out of her now very wrinkled robes and got ready for the day mechanically. Her mind was still stuck in the night before, trying to figure out just what had happened.  
  
She was thinking somewhat clearer now and questions about last night's encounter were occurring to Ginny. Who had been in the classroom with Harry anyway? She hadn't recognized the voice outright, but it had sounded familiar. Of course, the boy's voice had been. strained, to say the least. It was possible she had simply not known who it was because he had sounded strange.  
  
Suddenly a horrible notion occurred to Ginny. "What if.... no, he won't. He knew all about her crush... he wouldn't betray her like that. But then, would he even consider it betrayal?" No, she would have recognized Ron's voice right away, no matter what he sounded like. She was just being paranoid.  
  
She snapped out of her reverie when she heard her name called. It was one of her roommates, Abby, wanting to know if Ginny was going to come to breakfast with her. Ginny realized that she was looking in the mirror in the girls' bathroom with her toothbrush her hand, no where near ready to leave. She must have been staring into space for ages. Feeling mildly embarrassed she told Abby to go without her and put her toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
Ginny gagged, her toothbrush tasted disgusting. She hurriedly turned on the faucet and began washing out her mouth. When she looked at her toothbrush she saw where the bad taste had come from; in her distracted state, she had accidentally grabbed her tube of hand-lotion instead of toothpaste, "ICK!"  
  
As Ginny carefully applied what was most definitely toothpaste to her toothbrush, she scolded herself for being so silly. Why was she acting like this? Sure it had been a shock last night but she had no real reason to be brooding unhappily about Harry's love life and her exclusion from it. After all, her crush wasn't nearly so bad as it used to be. Ginny no longer put her elbow in butter dishes whenever Harry walked in the room. Maybe this was just the final sign that she had to get over Harry and move on. "Yes," she decided, "I'm not going to think about what happened anymore, it has nothing to do with me anyway."  
  
Of course, there was still the unanswered question of who Harry was snogging. Ginny was still very curious about that. Well, maybe she would think about it a bit more, just until she figured out the identity of the Harry's mystery boyfriend.  
  
********  
  
When Ginny arrived at the Great Hall everyone else was already seated at the house tables. She slipped in next to Abby and began buttering some toast.  
  
Ginny had been planing on watching Harry at breakfast to see if she could catch him staring dreamily at anyone. But when she looked down the table at him she found he was already staring at her. Harry's glare was full of icy anger that very clearly said, "you'd better keep your mouth shut."  
  
Ginny looked back down at her toast. Suddenly watching Harry didn't seem like a good idea. He was obviously still very angry with her and it was making Ginny feel guilty about her earlier musings. Maybe she should just stay out of it completely, but she was still very interested. It wasn't as if she was going to tell anyone who Harry was having a secret affair with once she found out. She just wanted to satisfy her curiosity, that was all.  
  
Ginny resolved to continue her investigation. Eventually Harry would calm down when he realized she wasn't a threat. He just needed some time. Ginny reminder herself that she was not going to get all worked up about Harry.  
  
She hated how melodramatic she could be about silly things. The problem was that Ginny often let her emotions run wild and embarrass her. Only much later after an event happened could she relax and get some perspective on things.  
  
When Ginny drifted out of her thoughts she watched the other Gryffindor boys at the breakfast table, while careful avoiding looking at Harry. By the time the owls arrived with their post, Ginny was convinced none of them had been with Harry last night. Dean was too straight, Seamus was too into Dean, Neville wasn't paying attention to Harry at all, Ron had already been ruled out and no one in any other years looked like a possibility.  
  
She risked a glance down the table to where Harry was. Luckily, he was too caught up in a conversation with Hermione to notice. Ginny thought he looked very tired. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed very weary. She noticed that Hermione had the same weary appearance and also seemed very tense. They appeared having a fight actually; Harry tired of whatever subject they were arguing about and Hermione desperate to have it resolved.  
  
Ginny served herself some eggs and started assessing the Hufflepuff boys. She managed to rule out all of the Hufflepuffs and most of the Ravenclaws by the end of breakfast. Ginny was feeling discouraged, she was starting to think she would never be able to find out Harry's boyfriend's identity.  
  
The morning bells rang and Ginny got up to leave with everyone else. As she towards the door of the Great Hall she debated whether Harry would be dating someone younger or someone older then him. Harry hurried past her with a quick glare.  
  
"He's walking awfully fast," Ginny thought, "wonder where he's going."  
  
Ginny was just deciding to do a little investigation and follow him when Draco Malfoy bumped into Harry and sent his bag and everything in it flying.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy!" snapped Harry as he knelled down to pick up his things.  
  
"I should watch it? I'm not the one barreling down the hall without looking where I'm going!" Malfoy snarled.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he saw that everyone in the Hall was watching them. He sighed and scooped up the rest of his books, Ginny noticed that he missed a folded piece of parchment that had fallen with everything else. As Harry stood up, he muttered something that sounded like, "Whatever Malfoy."  
  
Harry then turned around and started back on his earlier path. Malfoy watched Harry go and, surprising enough, didn't call him on walking away from the fight. All the students started filling out of the hall, some looking annoyed that now that nothing interesting had happening.  
  
Ginny darted ahead and recovered Harry's parchment from the floor. She unfolded it quickly thinking that if it was homework or something she could give it back to Harry as a peace offering. Ginny nearly nearly fell over when she began to read the note and saw the two sets of handwriting were scrawled on the page.  
  
Are you okay? Did the bitch tell anyone? Meet me tonight if you can. -D  
  
I don't think She's going to tell anyone, so it should be safe for me to sneak out. I think I actually scared her last night. I kinda feel bad about that, it wasn't really her fault.  
  
You won't feel so compassionate if she tells all her little friends you're a poof. I'll be waiting for you tonight -D  
  
Oh my God, did that mean that....Malfoy? It must, Oh My God.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author Notes: Yeah, yeah, H/D is the least original slash pairing but it's what I know best and the story's not really about Harry and Draco, it's about Ginny.  
  
To the wonderful people who reviewed last chapter:  
  
Star of the Sea: Glad you liked it despite the Harry slash. I'm not going to focus on Harry's relationship so I hope you'll enjoy later chapters.  
  
coolone007: I've always understood the main character selection things to be for just that, who the main characters are, sorry for any confusion I guess. And this is not going to be any kind of romance, Harry/Ginny or otherwise. Nice soccer metaphor by the way.  
  
Jesse's Peanut Butter Princess: I don't speak French but thank you very, very much. Sorry about the grammatical errors, I'm trying to edit as best I can but sometimes I miss things.  
  
All reviews are appreciated, good or bad, so go check out that 'submit review' option down there. 


End file.
